Metal
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy's caught doing something he usually doesn't do, which is make art. It's WHO finds out that makes it all the more interesting. Oneshot.


 **Don't own TT**

* * *

Cyborg was fixing the motor on the Teen Titan's car. It was also at that time that Beastboy came into the garage. "Hello, my great big robotic pal," Beastboy said.

"What do you want Beastboy," Cyborg asked, not even bothering to look up from his welding.

"Well, now that you ask. Do you have any spare parts I could use?" Beastboy asked.

"Yep, all the spare parts are over...wait," Cyborg said, looking up from his work to see the green teen. "What do you need it for?"

"Hehe," Beastboy nervously laughed as Cyborg glared over him from a seemingly towering height. "Just for some personal projects I'm making."

"Like?"

"Um... being able to make a robotic arm?" Beastboy said this more as a question than an answer. Cyborg just looked at him.

"Okay, go right ahead," Cyborg suddenly said in a cheery mood. Beastboy took the box of spare parts and ran out the door. Cyborg sighed. "I hope he doesn't get into trouble with that stuff." Meanwhile, Raven was having trouble meditating because of the loud racket coming from Beastboy's room. She finally had enough. She blew the strand of hair in front of her out of the way. She stormed outside of her room and appeared right before Beastboy's door. She knocked quietly. Of course, that wouldn't be enough to overcome the noise coming from the room. She finally used her powers to open the door.

"Beastboy," She growled out. Unfortunately, Beastboy was holding some motor oil in his hand. He involuntarily squeezed it causing it to land all over Raven. The worst of it all was that she got some of it in her eyes. "AHH!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Beastboy apologized, "Here, let's get that oil out of your eyes." Then he led her to his bathroom sink, where he helped her wash out the oil. "Hold still," Beastboy said, wiping the last drop of oil on her face.

"Watch my eyes," Raven cautioned. When Beastboy was finally done, he took a long look at Raven. "What," Raven asked, blinking away the irritation still in her eye.

"Nothing, I just never realized how purple your eyes were. They're really pretty," Beastboy commented. Raven blushed but hid her face from him under her motor oil soaked hood. Now that she could see, she magically made all the oil on her disappear. "Nice trick. Think you could teach me?"

"Don't hold your breath," Raven muttered monotonously. They went back to the room. "What are you making?"

"Oh, this? This is just an attempt to replicate someone," Beastboy said. Raven could sense his deep admiration for it. She could only conclude that it was someone he once loved and only one came to her mind. She hid her emotion well.

"Oh," was all she could say. "And you're making it out of different car parts?" She noticed some of it was wielded. "Why not just do this in the garage?"

"Cyborg's using it, and I want it to be a surprise," Beastboy explained. He noticed a paper on his bed was sitting where Raven could see it. He became nervous. Knowing Raven would be curious about it if he ran to it and snatched it, he tried to casually walk toward it. However, he forgot that Raven could also sense these things. When she noticed Beastboy's sudden nervousness, she looked at him just as he sat on the bed.

"What's underneath you," She asked.

"Nothing," Beastboy tried to lie.

"I know you're lying, Beastboy," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"If I am lying, then it means that I don't want others to know," Beastboy said logically. Raven glared at his little smirk. He knew that she didn't like invading people's privacy, but this was more of her curiosity getting the hold of her. Raven smirked as she magically lifted Beastboy into the air and let the paper float to her. "Raven, no!"

"It's not my fault you decided to float into the air like that," Raven said defensively. When she got the paper, she gently put Beastboy down. By the surprised look on her face, Beastboy knew it wasn't worth snatching it away from her. Raven flipped the drawing around and let Beastboy look at it. "Is...is this what you were trying to make?" Raven showed a picture of her. The metal statue, which was about two feet in height, was supposed to be a metal doll for Raven. Beastboy looked shyly at Raven and nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I...always knew you liked art so I tried to make you a piece of it. I stopped when I realized it was useless," Beastboy said, throwing a shirt at the misshapen metal toy. Raven picked it up. It looked more like a flat stick figure than a replication of her.

"I like it," Raven quietly said.

"What," Beastboy asked, not hearing her.

"I said I like it. It's not fancy but it shows you can put that head of yours to good use," Raven smirked.

"Thanks, I think," Beastboy said unsurely.

"So what was the motor oil for?"

"I accidently picked it up when I went to Cyborg to get the spare parts. I was just picking it out the pile when you came in," Beastboy explained. Raven nodded and started out the door. "Wait, you're going to keep it?"

"Yes, it's my surprise isn't it," Raven said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Did you want to take it back?"

"No, no, you can keep it," Beastboy returned. Raven smiled just a tad.

"Thanks, Beastboy," Raven replied, and went out the room. Raven held the metal stick figure close to her chest. She couldn't help but have a small smile on her face as she went back to her room. "Well, who am I to deny an artist's creation," She reasoned.

 **The End**


End file.
